She Is So Much More
by Purple Lex
Summary: First ever Community fanfic.   Oneshot - Jeff's examination of Annie.  "And yet, Annie was more than that. So much more."


**A/N: **This stems off of an idea I had while reading some Jeff and Annie fanfiction on this website. It doesn't come from any particular story, though, so I don't think I've copied anyone. If I did, it was completely unintentional.

This is my little drabble - which ended up not so little IMO - on understanding the dynamic Annie and Jeff have. While they don't have a clearly defined romantic relationship, it also can't be said that they don't have feelings between themselves. I might do a companion piece to this from Annie's POV. But that didn't need to be said. Continue on.

This is my first Community fanfiction piece so please take a moment to comment on your way out! I would like to know how well y'all think I did with these two characters. Definitely not as good as many on this site, I'm sure :)

_*Not set in any specific episode but it is current - beginning of Season 3._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or know anyone even remotely connected to Community beyond the simplistic connection of fan and viewer. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was times like this - when the study group's members had their heads buried in a selected course's book, ignoring the Dean's stupid announcements and listening to Annie rattle on in that soft, measured voice - that Jeff found himself unable to concentrate the most.

And it was all because he found himself listening to her tone, not the words. When he found himself lifting his eyes to stare at her from under his eyelashes before realizing what he was doing and reverting his eyes once again. And when he found himself turning the page of a book he didn't even process one word of.

Annie Edison. She was the only member of the study group that he could understand completely and yet, couldn't quite figure out what she was capable of; who she could be in any given situation. And that had led to a lot of under-estimations on Jeff's part.

Annie wasn't suppose to be adorable with her bright-eye intelligence and she wasn't suppose to make him want to smile at her when her face flushed with the realization that accompanied an idea or an explanation on something they didn't know. She wasn't supposed to be cute when she scowled when one of the group did something she disapproved of or when she butted heads with someone else. Annie really wasn't supposed to be hot when she surprised him with a woman's - _not a girl's _- stubborn authority or when she let her hair down every once in awhile - _literally._

She wasn't supposed to understand him and make an effort to more than anyone else had in almost his entire life. She wasn't suppose to reach out to be his friend. She really wasn't suppose to be such a great kisser and Annie wasn't supposed to bring out a passion in him he didn't think capable of having in such a depressing place as Greendale.

She wasn't suppose to make him care - _and point it out too _- about a group he'd never considered before in his life and she wasn't suppose to make him care about someone - _her _- that if it had been anyone else he wouldn't of invested so much in whether that was consciously and not. And she really wasn't supposed to make him care to the point of seeking her out to comfort if something happened to her and that making him secretly wait for her comfort in the vice versa scenario.

Annie wasn't supposed to be anything else than the organizer, the girly-girl and the youngest female of the study group. She was the young, preppy brain that balanced the old, unfocused brain of the group. She was logical, walked-the-line personality that balanced the crazy, try-everything-without-consequence duo in the group. She was the young, naive emotionally to lift the spirits of the middle-aged, slightly-damaged of the group. She was the calm viewpoint to the radical viewpoint of the group. And she was the yin, to Jeff's yang. But she wasn't supposed to be anything but those inside the study group and outside of it.

And yet, Annie was more than that. So much more.

She wasn't suppose to surprise him, challenge him, befriend him and understand him. And Jeff knew that Annie had done all of that and more. So much more.

And - _dammit _- he loved it.


End file.
